


The Hair of the Dog

by micehell



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all the alcohol's fault... mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hair of the Dog

The first time it happened, Mabo blamed it on the alcohol.

~*~

Ohkura's eyes were half-closed, making him look sultry instead of the dead drunk he really was. His voice was surprisingly clear, though, when he said, "TOKIO seems so close. How do you get that kind of relationship?"

Mabo wasn't fooled by the voice, considering he'd been nearly carrying the kid since they'd got out of the cab in front of the hotel (and considering Ohkura had asked that same question the first time they’d worked (and gotten drunk) together). He knew that he had a good reputation with his kouhai, but sometimes (like when he had an early morning shoot and he had to carry his wayward costar to _his_ hotel because the kid was too drunk to make it back to his own) he wished he weren't quite so nice. So instead of telling the idiot to shut up and walk for himself, Mabo hefted him up higher and told him all about hard work and compromise and the amazing luck that five guys would all turn out to be closet exhibitionists while Ohkura clung to him, using Mabo's shoulder as a pillow and starting to trace random patterns on Mabo's neck with the hand draped over his shoulder.

Having had more than his share of alcohol, too, it took Ohkura not letting go when he tried to put him on the other twin bed before Mabo figured out that maybe the shoulder thing and the hands and clinging weren't just signs of an affectionate drunk. In his defense, he was used to hanging out with four other guys that were pretty handsy when drunk (and who weren't particularly subtle when they did make passes at him), and it wasn't like he usually had to worry about his kouhai being bold enough to try to initiate something themselves, so it wasn't _entirely_ that he'd missed the obvious. Just somewhat.

But, again, he'd survived nearly fifteen years with four somewhat gay bandmates, so he knew how to deflect a pass gently. Pulling Ohkura's hands away from his neck, he got him laid out on the bed and stood back, a well-rehearsed 'thanks, but I don't swing that way' speech on his lips.

Which was swallowed whole when Ohkura, either amazingly agile when dead drunk or not quite as far gone as he'd been acting, dragged Mabo down on top of him, lips pressing into his, a deft tongue teasing his mouth open to take his breath along with his speech.

And, okay, Mabo had been kissed by a guy before (Anii was prone to it even though he almost never made a pass, and Taichi seemed to like the challenge, sort of like climbing Everest), but... it had never tasted like that. Bourbon and beer and something spicy underneath it, hot and cold and more welcome than it should have been.

Because Mabo wasn't gay. He hadn't been gay even when Nagase, with pink, full lips that most women would kill for, had offered to blow him (or even when Leader, with even fuller lips, had), so he wasn't going to start now.

But... it felt good. Really, really good. As did Ohkura's hand, moving in a not at all random pattern at down his chest towards his pants, fingers deft and sure as he undid Mabo's belt buckle with ease. Hands made strong by drumming grabbed hold of his dick, and Mabo forgot all about the not being gay thing.

Ohkura smiled at him, sweet and sly, and said, "Let me show you how Eito stays close," before he proceeded to keep Mabo up far later than he'd meant to be. As he did a fair amount of keeping Ohkura ("call me Tatsu") up late, too, Mabo couldn't say he objected at all... not until the next morning, anyway.

He woke up with a mild hangover and a larger worry that he just might be gay after all. He deliberately didn't look at the naked man in his bed, hoping that by ignoring him (and the large hickey Mabo seemed to have put on Ohkura's left asscheek), that he might undo whatever magic the kid had used on him the night before. Because, really, he'd never been gay before, so why should he start now? All through his shower he thought about all the women he'd fucked. But nothing happened (at least nothing not bath time related). He drank his morning coffee while looking at the now cut pages of the magazine his manager had handed him in the car the day before. But they might as well have been uncut for all they did for him, his dick totally uninterested (and still a little chafed from last night's activities).

Steeling himself for the ultimate test, Mabo looked over at Ohkura (definitely not Tatsu, because that would only lead to ruin). His face was soft in sleep, and he was drooling just a little, with hair sticking out all over the pillow that made him look like he'd passed out after being shocked. But those full lips were still a little puffy from kissing (and other things) and that long neck had a graceful curve that seemed to draw Mabo's eye, and long legs led up to a firm ass (hickey still in full bloom), and Mabo's dick was definitely voting for gay even if his head was still asking questions.

Mabo went to work, nothing in his manner to show he was hung over or questioning his sexual identity, and held on to that mask through the morning until the hangover gradually faded. At lunch time his manager handed him another magazine, this one featuring a blonde in glasses (and little else), and Mabo's dick, free from the evil alcohol that apparently made you temporarily gay, voted in favor of having some of that. Mabo ate his lunch in happy heterosexuality, and promised himself that he would never drink again... until next time, anyway.

~*~

The second time it happened, Mabo blamed it on Ei-chan.

~*~

When he'd agreed to go to karaoke with Higashi and Ohkura (still not Tatsu, even after two nights of temporarily gay dreams), Mabo had known he'd have to be careful. No alcohol, not of any kind (especially bourbon or beer, since they were definitely in the evil category). And he held true to that all night long. Mostly.

What Mabo hadn't counted on was how romantic Ei-chan songs really were. He'd been listening to them for years without being affected, but then he'd never made Ohkura sing them for him before, that sweet voice changing the sound of the songs until they were something new. He also hadn't been counting on Higashi joining in, voice also sweet and smooth, and an amazingly enticing counterpoint to Ohkura's lead.

Without the alcohol to blind him, Mabo could recognize the look Ohkura was sending him. Without the alcohol, he could also recognize the look Higashi was sending him. But under the influence of Ei-chan, the fact that they were also sending looks to each other made Mabo start to sweat a little, his mind unwillingly caught up in considering the logistics of three penises and wondering if Higashi would be anywhere near as bendy as Tatsu.

As if reading his mind, Higashi smiled and asked, "Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

Faced with an expectant sempai on one side and an expectant kouhai on the other, Mabo had no defense against the evil, gay-making alcohol. In fact it was so evil and gay-making that he only needed to have one sip of Higashi's champagne before he let the two of them lead him out of the karaoke place and take him to his hotel room... and take him in his hotel room, too.

He woke up the next day even more chafed than he'd been the last time, matching hickeys on both Higashi's and Tatsu's asses (he apparently favored the left cheek), and no hangover at all. All through his shower he worried that maybe it wasn't the alcohol, but then he remembered the blonde with the glasses, and his dick was still voting in favor of that, so he got to drink his coffee without any worries at all, even when he remembered how very bendy both of his costars had turned out to be.

~*~

The third time it happened, there was no alcohol and no Ei-chan.

~*~

They'd been given a long break in filming, hours to kill before the next scene, but no particular place to go and dinnertime too far away to eat. So they'd gone to Higashi's trailer to play some poker. Which had sounded innocent enough, but Mabo knew he was in trouble when Higashi suggested they play for clothes instead of money (and after carefully locking the door as well).

Still, Mabo could have just left. But then a lot of the good times in his life involved nudity (he'd never forget the car ride to the Atlanta Olympics and how he and the other guys had almost been caught naked because they'd played strip rock-paper-scissors for just a little too long), and there was none of the gay-making alcohol or Ei-chan around, so he figured he could handle it.

But Tatsu was playing to lose, as was Higashi, and, really, they were damn good-looking with clothes on, but they were fucking beautiful without. He felt his heterosexuality start to slide, but managed to hold onto it by thinking of the blonde. She'd had glasses, hadn't she? And boobs and stuff... at least he thought she had, but it was hard to remember when Higashi and Tatsu started kissing, those pretty, pretty lips pressing against each other, the slow movement of their tongues visible in the flex of their jaws.

Higashi pulled back from the kiss, lips wet and shiny as he shook his head. "Nagase said the one time he almost got you to agree to a blowjob was when he offered it to you in your trailer. I thought maybe it was the thrill of potentially being caught that did it for you. But there you are, still mostly dressed and all the way over there."

Tatsu smiled, misty with memory. "Nagase really likes to have fun in trailers."

Which was more than Mabo needed to know about his bandmate... though, really, now that Mabo was thinking about it, Nagase looked pretty hot in glasses, too.

It was that thought (and the fact that his dick was seriously voting in favor of not being mostly dressed and all the way over there) that finally cleared things up for Mabo. "I always thought I was straight, what with the liking boobs and never having fucked anyone in my band, but you know, I think I might be gay after all."

Higashi gave him his 'what an idiot' look. "What gave it away, the persistent orgasms when getting fucked by guys?"

Tatsu just smiled some more (his lips also wet and shiny) and said, "I like boobs, too."

Thankfully (though Higashi put in another vote in favor of the whole boobs thing), they were all able to do quite nicely without them (Tatsu affirming that they were fun to look at, but that Higashi's chest was way better).

Afterward Mabo decided Nagase might just be right about the trailer thing.

~*~

By the time they finished filming, Mabo had become used to living with a chafed dick and the hickeys had pretty much become permanent fixtures. And, really, thinking about how much more fun after-concert get-togethers were going to be now, Mabo had to say he didn't blame the gay-making alcohol at all.

/story


End file.
